


In the Confines

by kanadka



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka
Summary: Everyone on the team wants to know what happened during the fifty years that, Teal'c excepted, they all lost. And while it is difficult not to tell them, it is equally difficult to know how shaped by the environment were the choices they made. That is the predominant reason for the secrecy.
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/Teal'c (Stargate)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	In the Confines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).



Teal'c is very careful not to avoid any of them after the fallout of a mission that took him fifty years and the rest of SG-1 a mere handful of days. So careful that when Colonel Mitchell tracks him down during a meditation many months later, Teal'c is surprised at what he brings up.

"So," says Colonel Mitchell. "What happened between us in that time on that ship?"

Teal'c remains impassive. There is no way that Colonel Mitchell means what he means. "Between the team, you mean," says Teal'c.

Colonel Mitchell gives an acerbic grin. "Nah, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Indeed you were not," says Teal'c. "You are no younger than anyone else on the team, though you are all young compared to over a hundred years as a Jaffa."

"Yeah. Now a hundred and - what must it be, one-fifty, one-sixty?"

"That is accurate," says Teal'c.

"Listen," says Colonel Mitchell. The door has closed behind him on the quarters Teal'c keeps on-base in the SGC, and they have begun to feel more confining than usual. It is the candles. They give him a softer, warmer glow and his skin is not so pale. He looks very handsome in this light. It is not the first time Teal'c has seen him in it. "I know you used to think I was a little too enthusiastic. And, well, you're not wrong -"

"That is no longer so," acknowledges Teal'c, "you have grown much through the time I have known you."

"Yeah, so - that's the thing. 'Through the time you've known me' is quantifiably more than the time I've known you, because now there's an unexplained fifty years that we just don't talk about, and the silence is starting to get a little loud."

"That is paradoxical," says Teal'c.

"And _that_ is deflection," says Colonel Mitchell. He laughs derisively. "Teal'c, d'you really think all I picked up from the Sodan were some cool sparring tricks? Because speaking of, you don't spar with me like you used to."

"How's my driving?" asks Cam. He swings the training staff wide.

Teal'c dodges far less easily than he once did. "Better than it was," he says, "though not because you have learnt how to fight a general opponent. Rather because you have specialised your attacks to _me_."

"Lucky me," says Cam, "I've got no one else to play with."

Indeed, it has been many years and sparring with Cam has at last begun to be interesting, as he has finally grown familiar enough with Teal'c that he can anticipate the usual moves. Teal'c wins more matches than Cam, though the ratio is less skewed in his favour than it once was.

And there has been an odd charged nature to their interactions. Cam is a variable star; he is quiescent in some periods and burns more brightly in others. This is one of those others. More often he is morose, sometimes he is violent. Recently he has been flirtatious. 'Recently' is a relative term, referring to the past five years.

Still Cam has a habit of disregarding his left flank and his back is exposed for a scant second - Teal'c gets in one good blow intended for Cam's back which he redirects to the swell of his ass, as it is a softer blow to land rather than having to sacrifice reaction time by pulling his punches. Also because striking him there satisfies Teal'c deeply. Especially when Cam is so unbalanced, misbehaved. But it is Cam who pivots and turns, his form sleeker than it once was, distractingly so. In a flash he has thrust the training staff between Teal'c's legs. He flicks it to disrupt his stance then kicks out. Teal'c reaches for him, grabs him by the ankle and hooks him in with a sharp yank.

They go down tumbling together in a pile. Teal'c tries to get the advantage but Cam is nimbler and he scrambles to land on top of him, planting his legs square, the less to be thrown off.

It brings their hips into contact.

"You wanna know what else I've specialised to you?" says Cam, breathing hard. His eyes are intense and he is no longer laughing. He grinds his hips against Teal'c's.

"I know for a fact they taught you much, and you learnt well," says Teal'c passively. "This has never been in question."

Colonel Mitchell has his arms folded across his chest. The fingers of one hand are tucked away, the fingers of the other drum an impatient pattern on his biceps.

"Y'know, I'll never be an interrogator like you," he says, "so I'm not gonna bother with trying to worm it out of you. I'm going to be direct, because - because I think that's what you'd appreciate. And I'm pretty sure I'm right - tough as it is to read you, I'll give you that much."

"You are suggesting the Sodan helped you read people," says Teal'c.

"I'm saying they taught me how to spot it when people are covering something up," says Colonel Mitchell, "and how to figure out what it is they're covering up. And you don't do that with anybody else but me. Not with Vala - you're same-old with Vala - and not with Sam or Daniel. Though you're a bit strange with them, it's nowhere near how it is with me. Well, me and Landry."

"General Landry reached a great age onboard the Odyssey and died during that time," says Teal'c. "It is natural to find it strange to be around someone for whom the last twenty years I have known to be dead." Teal'c has already mentioned this to the team many times.

"Which explains Landry, but not me," says Colonel Mitchell. "I think something happened between us, during that time."

Teal'c says nothing.

"Do it, man, fuck me," says Cam. He whispers it, chants it like a litany - he likes to do this, as he calls it, to talk dirty. Teal'c suspects it makes him feel more indecent, that it reminds him that there is an element of salaciousness to this because they are teammates; and though these are extraordinary circumstances, that much has not changed. (That much, Teal'c hopes, will never change.) Cam does it because he wants to convince himself that someday they will go back to 'normal', for whatever normal is, and on that day Teal'c suspects Cam will remember that his military does not really approve of this sort of relationship between teammates.

Although as Cam himself has pointed out, there is no such boundary in Jaffa culture, and there was no boundary among the Sodan, among whom Cam spent time, and he did not disapprove then.

Cam also likes it when Teal'c grabs him by the shoulders and pins him to the bed. He likes the force of it, he likes squirming underneath Teal'c's weight, pushing his hardness up against Teal'c's over, and over, frotting them together until he's wet enough that he leaves a trail along Teal'c's belly, across the closed-up pouch that once contained a symbiote. (Cam has only ever known him on tretonin. Cam has only ever known him _free_ , which does make Cam different from any of Teal'c's former lovers.) He likes the slow slide of Teal'c's large fingers, slick with oil, inside him. And he makes the most interesting expressions when Teal'c pulls them out again.

Teal'c pushes inside him at last and it feels exactly as hot and tight as it always has. He does not hide a breathy gasp from Cam, though Cam pays it little mind - he arches back with his eyes clenched shut, exposing his throat for Teal'c to taste. The faint salt of sweat and lust, because whatever training the Sodan put him through, Cam cannot hide that from Teal'c, and does not bother trying.

And for the most part, Teal'c has stopped hiding anything from Cam. Naturally, Teal'c harbours hope that Sam will figure out a way to get them home. But he also has some realistic expectation of the situation: they will likely all die here. Then, Cam may as well see him. All of him.

"Yes," pants Cam, "yeah, like that, harder." He pushes back against Teal'c, canting his hips in a greedy angle to taking him deeper.

Teal'c knows exactly where to strike at this point. He knows where Cam is weakest, what will make him come fastest. And similarly, Cam knows how to move, where to touch, how to fuck him. How to love him. None of that had been intended. 

In a rare moment of bare honesty, Cam leans up to rest his forehead against the gold tattoo on Teal'c's. Teal'c's hands slip from the grip he has on Cam's thigh, and it turns into a caress. He takes him by the chin in a firm grip and holds him steady, then kisses him, a little too hard and deep, a little more passion than romance. He takes Cam's bottom lip with his teeth to keep it rough enough to satisfy him, and with his hands he soothes a pattern on Cam's skin, and somewhere between those two Cam snaps and tightens around him as he comes.

But Cam is ultimately fooling nobody, not even really himself anymore (what is the point of having a guard up when they have all been on this ship this long), and as he writhes through the aftershocks he gasps between hasty kisses, "Yeah, god, like that - love that - love you," with one arm around Teal'c's shoulders and the other on his cheek. Teal'c clutches him close, whimpers into the embrace and spends with a sigh.

"You gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to start guessing?" asks Colonel Mitchell. "Because we both know that if I guess, I'll hit the target."

That is very possible. "You have somewhat overestimated your abilities," says Teal'c, with some dismissiveness.

"Mm. Don't think so," says Colonel Mitchell.

"Good things come to those who wait," says Teal'c. "As I have before said."

"Yeah, I've never really been _that_ patient -"

"Then try," says Teal'c. "I have not told anyone else. I will not tell you."

Colonel Mitchell throws up his hands and rolls his eyes like the relative child he can be. "Fine," he says. "I'll just say that whatever I did - what part of it was dependent on being stuck in a time bubble for fifty years? You go on and think about that." This wins him a raised eyebrow but no answers, so he leaves Teal'c to what remains of his aborted meditation.

Teal'c has, of course, thought about it. No, the real reason he stays quiet is less because it seems unfair to tell Colonel Mitchell while telling none of the others, and more because their relationship had been a matter of convenience more than a matter of selection. And yet Teal'c still keeps it close to his heart.

But Cam had never said much about his _feelings_. He had said much about how he liked riding Teal'c's cock or fucking his face or any amount of lewd information but had said curiously little about his emotions, choosing instead to vent them through restless outbursts partially brought on by - what else - sparring. Fighting with Cam only encouraged his defence mechanisms, but distance? Distance made him active, made him seek out answers, made him reflect.

A classic interrogation technique that clearly the Sodan had not taught him.

Once, after months of little contact, Cam had been drunk - the Asgard computer core generated liquor as well as it did sustenance, and he had not taken well to being confined in the first place on the Odyssey, so really it was more of a drunk _period_ , lasting many tiresome years - and confessed he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to work up the nerve to 'start shit', that he had 'pretty much been into' Teal'c since that first day on Dakara where Teal'c 'glowed like an idol in the Dakaran sun'.

What part of that, indeed, was dependent on fifty years of confinement? If Colonel Mitchell could be believed - and he was a strikingly good shot, when it came to targets - then there was potential, independent of the Odyssey. But then again there was potential for many things. Without the same initial conditions, there was no obvious, immediate way to ensure Cam would be open to risking their working relationship as teammates for anything more.

But silence could create an answer, and good things came to those who waited.


End file.
